I Don't Know You Anymore
by Atsureki
Summary: Everybody knew that Aya treated Ken badly, that he cheated on him, everybody except Ken that is, but Yoji is gonna change that by forcing Aya to come clean. Or at least he was about to when Aya forgot who Aya is. AyaKen
1. Prologue

I Don't Know You Anymore

By: Atsureki

Disclaimers : I would love to say that I own Ran, Ken, Yoji and Omi but since the world isn't a fair place I can't do that… 

Warnings : OCC, angst, more warnings later… *grins*

Notes : Stuff written in _Italic_ are thoughts. 

Prologue

The Koneko could have been a normal shop where people went just to buy flowers, it could have been but it wasn't. The reason why was the four young men who worked there. All of them attractive in their own personal ways. 

One was small and cute, one was silent and mysterious, one was tall and seductive and one was charming and innocent. With those four men there it was no wonder that 99 % of the customers were girls who didn't need any flowers at all but bought them anyways. 

The shop was flooded with chattering fan-girls, the pale sun shone from a cold sky that promised snow before nightfall. As far as anyone knew it was a rather normal morning but that was about to change. 

One of the four men who worked there was in a real pissy mood. He glared at anything and anyone who dared approach him and he was about to snap. When yet another girl 'accidently' brushed against his behind the last of his tightly held control slipped.

"BUY SOMETHING OR GET THE HELL OUT!!" His deep baritone echoed through the shop and the chattering stopped immediately. With ice and promises of torture in his eyes he stared down the sea of girls. A shudder went through them before they ran out.

"Ano Aya-kun," a soft voice mumbled from somewhere behind him. "You're scaring them." Amethyst eyes glared into large blue ones.

"Hn," was the snorted reply that came.

"Seriously speaking, you can't keep doing that you know." Green eyes got the same treatment that blue had gotten seconds ago.

"Shut up and get back to work!" Aya barked and turned his back to them.

"Yes Captain I-have-ice-riding-up-my-butt, Sir," the green eyed man huffed with sarcasm, saluted his frosty friend and strolled over to the door.

"And no smoking in here Kudou," Aya added without even looking. The fourth young man came out from the back room and sighed slightly.

"Omi, could you please take care of that arrangement?" He got a nod and Omi disappeared into the back room. "Yoji please go outside." Yoji gave him a leveled look. "Please?"

"You know Ken you shouldn't stick up for him all the time! Not when he's been…"

"Please?!" Ken pleaded firmly and gave his friend a begging look. A huff and then Yoji was gone. "Aya?" The amethyst man turned around and frowned.

"What?" he snapped and glared at the brunette before him who seemed to shrink slightly.

"Aya I…"

"Not now!" the redhead spat out and glared harder.

"But I just wanted to…"

"I said not now!" Ken lowered his head with a defeated look in his brown eyes. Aya groaned inside. "I'm going out," he muttered darkly and took off his apron. 

"When will you be back?" the brunette asked softly and Aya could feel his eyes on him.

"Hn."

"Please Aya we really need to talk." Ken rushed the words out before the redhead could interrupt him. _Fuck!_ Aya cursed to himself. He hated being forced to do things but he couldn't get out of this.

"Not now, later!" he snapped harshly and turned around just in time to see the brunette wince from the tone in his voice.

"Yes, Aya," Ken agreed obediently and hung his head. The redhead glared at him for a while longer before he grabbed his coat and left the shop. Outside the air was crisp and the streets somewhat calm. Aya was lost in thoughts as he strolled aimlessly down the streets of Tokyo. 

He was annoyed and irritated that he was forced into doing something that he didn't want to do at all. Growling to himself he kicked an empty bottle over the ground and gritted his teeth. Why the hell should he change things? He was perfectly happy with the way things were but of course it could be that way, oh no. 

One little mistake and now everything was slipping through his fingers. He knew the truth would hurt people he was supposed to care about but hey you can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs. There was nothing he could do about that now and he had always known that secrets never stayed hidded for very long. He had made his bed now he would just have to lie in it. 

Aya smirked slightly. The past few months had been so damn good! He had been on top of the world with everything within comfortable reach and he had loved it even if he had known it wouldn't last forever.

Even knowing that he still didn't want it to change, though. But apparently he couldn't have his cake and eat it too. No, things had to change whether or not he wanted them to. He regretted his actions… That was a big fat lie and he knew it. He didn't regret what he had done for even a second, didn't regret a single one of the lies he had told. But he DID regret that he had been caught. The redhead grumbled. 

This was going to destroy something that he enjoyed, someone who did exactly what he told them to do and that was what he mourned. Not the person but the fact that the person would leave him now. That was a pity because from that very person he got what he wanted when he wanted it, how he wanted it. 

Aya growled in annoyance. God how he hated one of his team-mates! Damn him for sticking his nose into business he had nothing to do with. Maybe the way the redhead had been acting wasn't fair but that was his concern and his concern alone! So what if he walked all over a few people? It wasn't like he was the only one doing that, now was it?

Without looking up he left the safe sidewalk and walked right into the street. Moments later his head snapped up as his ears caught the unmistakable sound of tires trying to stop against ice-covered asphalt. An impact sent him flying up through the air and he landed with a sick thud on the hard cold ground.

~TBC~

This is actually an old fic of mine that I couldn't get out earlier. At the moment I'm rewriting what I have and I'm posting this prologue to see if you guys like it or not. 

Oh and no Aya is **NOT** dead! This is not a death fic so nobody is going to die, I promise. To some this part might seem rather pointless but trust me the whole story is built upon what is said here. 

As you probably noticed there's no Yaoi warning in the beginning but if you've read anything else I've written you probably know that there's no need to worry right? The fact that I don't warn about it is because at the moment there's no need for it *S*

If you liked it please let me know, if you didn't like it let me know too and tell me what I can change. Ja/Atsureki


	2. Chapter 1 Blank Mind

I Don't Know You Anymore

By: Atsureki

Disclaimers : I would love to say that I own Ran, Ken, Yoji and Omi but since the world isn't a fair place I can't do that… 

Warnings : OCC, angst, more warnings later…

Notes : Stuff written in _Italic_ are thoughts. 

Chapter 1. Blank Mind

Omi nervously looked at the tall man standing before him. He wanted answers just like his two team-mates who were standing beside him.

"Well?" Watery blue eyes looked into impatient green ones.

"We don't know." Omi gritted his teeth in annoyance and worry. They didn't know?! But they were doctors! Weren't they suppose to know these things?

"What do you mean you don't know?" Ken asked quietly.

"Until he wakes up we can't be sure how this has affected him. All we know at this moment is that Fujimiya-san is in a coma. The longer he stays in it the bigger the risk is that the damages will be severe and perhaps even permanent." 

Omi felt his heart sink. Didn't Fate have any sense of fairness? Aya already had a sister in a coma and now he was in one himself? Life truly sucked!

"Can we see him?" he asked timidly. The doctor nodded.

"Of course. It'll be good for Fujimiya-san to be surrounded by voices he knows. I'll have a nurse show you to his room."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They all looked at their fallen friend. The man who always looked so strong, confident and unbreakable now seemed fragile, lost and weak. It was so wrong. Yoji ran a hand through his blonde hair and sighed. How the hell could this have happened to Aya? Yeah so a car had hit him but that wasn't exactly what the blonde meant. 

"He's going to be okay, isn't he Yoji-kun?" He turned to his youngest friend and forced a smile on his lips.

"Of course chibi. You know Aya, it takes more than a car to keep him down." That was a lie and they both knew it. A car had managed to do just that.

"What if he doesn't wake up?" Yoji sighed and faced the brunette.

"Let's not go there Ken. He's going to be just fine," he said calmly, "he has to," he then added so quietly that neither one of his team-mates heard him. 

"There was something wrong with him today."

"I know," Yoji sighed. Actually he knew more about what had been wrong with the redhead than Ken and Omi but it wouldn't do anyone any good if he told them now.

"I tried to talk to him but he just snapped at me," Ken mumbled and sat down on the only chair in the room. Yoji almost raised an eyebrow at that. Like Aya didn't always snap at Ken?

"Don't worry you can talk to him when he wakes up." The blonde frowned at his own words. Perhaps it would be better if the redhead never woke up at all? Yoji sighed. Nothing good would ever come from talking to Fujimiya Aya, that was something he was sure of.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A little over a week later they weren't thinking when anymore but rather if. Aya hadn't showed any signs of waking up and the doctors were concerned. Ken sighed and watched over the redhead. They had agreed not to leave their leader alone until he woke up and he was the one spending the night in the hard and unfriendly chair. 

He shifted his weight and blinked slowly before he yawned. None of them had slept much since the accident and it had started to show. Ken rubbed his tired eyes and set his brown gaze on the face of his friend. It was so alien to him how a man like Aya could seem so helpless and small. 

Uneasy he shifted again and fiddled with the laces on his left boot. What would he do if the redhead never woke up? Ken bit his bottom lip and pushed that question away. It would do him no good to think about that right now. His gaze moved from Aya to the window and he stared into the dark cold night. 

Out there life went on like nothing had happened but in there everything seemed to have stopped. A sudden movement made him snap his head back to his friend. Aya had moved and his eyes were open, searching the room with fear in them. Quickly Ken rose and nervously stared at the redhead. He found the alarm and pressed it to get a nurse in there.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He looked at the people standing around his bed and wished that they would all just go away. A middle aged man with intelligent eyes came up to him and smiled.

"It's nice to see you awake," he said calmly and corrected his glasses. "Is it okay if I ask you a few questions?"

"Hai," he answered slowly and glanced at the other people who were staring at him.

"Do you know where you are?" He blinked a few times and ran his eyes over the white walls.

"Um no." The man wrote something in his pad and frowned slightly.

"What's your name?" He opened his mouth to answer and froze. Shouldn't he know that at least?

"I… I… don't remember…" A gasp was heard from the three men that were staring at him.

"I see. And you don't recognize these men, do you?" He shook his head and looked at them. Two blondes, one tall and one short and a brunette, he had never seen them in his life before, except for the brown haired man who had been there when he had opened his eyes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What's wrong with him?!" Yoji asked harshly and glared at the doctor. 

"Fujimiya-san has amnesia, it's not uncommon with this type of head injury."

"So when will it go away?" Three pairs of eyes looked at the man and waited for his answer.

"There are three different outcomes and only time will tell which one…"

"Just tell us when he's going to be okay!? Yoji interrupted the doctor harshly.

"I don't know. He could recover completely, or at least get some of his memory back but there is also the possibility that Fujimiya-san never will remember." 

"You mean that Aya might never recover, that he'll never remember us?" Omi asked quietly.

"Hai but let's not jump off that bridge just yet. He might recover completely."

"What can we do to help?"

"Just be there for him, show him things he's familier with but don't pressure him. And one more thing… Don't push him."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you shouldn't fill in the blanks for him. If he asks questions then answer them honestly. Pardon me for being blunt but don't shove things down his throat. He has to find his memories on his own. Don't try to force him into becoming the Aya you knew because he might never be him again." The three assassins looked at each other. 

"Oh God," Ken groaned and ran a shaky hand through his hair.

"I know this is difficult for you but you have to be patient with him. He's very confused and scared at the moment." 

"He's not the only one," Omi sighed and sat down.

"I want to run some tests but he should be fit to leave in a few days. I suggest you take him home and let him settle in," the doctor said calmly before he turned around and left them alone.

"How the hell are we going to get through this?" Yoji asked and looked at his friends. They didn't answer since they didn't know.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They had told him that his name was Ran but that they usually called him Aya. He sighed deeply. Aya was not the name of a man so why would he prefer that? And just who the hell were those three men? Annoyed he pulled at the longer strands of hair that framed his face. 

There was so much he wanted to ask them but he didn't know how to. The middle-aged man, who had turned out to be a doctor, had said that he suffered from amnesia. Nice of him to put a name on the confused and blank-minded state he was in but it didn't exactly help him. 

At the moment the smaller one of the two blondes was with him. He was short, thin, had huge blue eyes and way too cheerful. When the other two left he had said that his name was Omi. Did he know Omi? What was his connection to this energetic boy? He just didn't know, couldn't remember and it was seriously bugging him.

Was Omi perhaps his younger brother? No that couldn't be it because they didn't look anything like each other. He was a redhead, that much he had been able to figure out, while Omi was a blonde. 

"Aya-kun?" He winced at the unfamilier name and turned his eyes to the boy.

"Hai?"

"Can I um get you anything?" _How about my memories, think you could get them for me?_ he asked inside.

"No I'm fine thank you." Omi gave him a strange look but said nothing more. It was nice that he finally shut up, his perky voice was giving him a headache. So his name was Aya, or Ran, or whatever, and this Omi person was obviously a friend or something like that? He sighed. 

"Doctor Kaneshiro said that you might have questions," the petit blonde said after a while. 

"Um how do I know you?"

"You, me, Yoji-kun and Ken-kun work and live together," Omi nodded and smiled. Aya frowned. He lived with three other guys? That was kind of weird, wasn't it?

"Oh."

"We all work in a flower-shop called the Koneko and we live in the same house as the shop." _Fantastic I'm a flower-boy, great career you got going there Aya, Ran or whatever the hell your name is,_ he muttered to himself. Oh well at least it explained how he knew these men.

"Why do you call me Aya?" Omi lowered his eyes to the floor and squirmed on the chair. It was obvious that he didn't want to answer that question.

"Well… It's the name you introduced yourself with," he finally answered and refused to look up. 

"But my real name is Ran?"

"Hai." This was so confusing, was his whole life this confusing?

"I see…"

"Would you like me to call you Ran instead?" Would he? He didn't know but Ran was his name after all so why not.

"Um I think so."

"Well Ran-kun it is then," Omi said and smiled widely at him. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Doctor Kaneshiro kept him at the hospital for a week and for some reason he was thankful for it. The three young men never left him alone though. They took turns in staying with him and he didn't know if it he was thankful for it or of it annoyed him. 

The small blonde beamed too much and was way too energetic, the taller blonde was weird and kept staring at him like he had three heads or something and the brunette… That brunette, who had said that his name was Ken, was a bit strange as well. He was kind, very quiet but there was something wrong with him or at least Ran thought so. 

When he looked into Ken's brown eyes he saw something that made him very uncomfortable, something that looked a lot like sadness, but not quite, and fear. Ran sighed and fiddled with the pictures they had handed him earlier that day. He was in all of them together with one, two or all three of the other guys. 

Ran came to the conclusion that he must have been rather unhappy because he didn't smile in a single one. His face was always bland, hard, his eyes cold and callous. And then there was Ken again. The redhead frowned deeply and studied one of the photos closer. In those pictures the brunette seemed so happy, so innocent. His brown eyes shone and he always smiled but when he showed up at the hospital the smile was forced, unsure and the chocolate eyes… lost. 

Ran shook his head. This was driving him nuts. If they were friends then was it so strange that Ken was upset or that that lanky blonde, whose name he just couldn't seem to learn, gave him weird looks? Probably not. Hopefully things would clear up for him now that he was allowed to go home, or whatever he was suppose to call the house where he lived. 

He hadn't been the least surprised when the one who came to pick him up had been the tanned brunette and now he was simply waiting for him to come back. Ran picked up the shoes Ken had brought him and stared at them dumbly. 

"Fuck!" Gritting his teeth he shoved his feet into them and rubbed his face. They were boots and they had laces, laces he had no idea of how to tie. Suddenly he felt like crying. He was a grown man and he couldn't even tie his own fucking shoes! How pathetic was that? His fingers plucked at the laces. He just couldn't remember how to do this and it was so humiliating. 

"You ready to go home?" Ran turned around and looked at the brunette who was standing in the doorway.

"Um well I… It's…" God how embarrassing!

"What's wrong Ay… Ran?" Ken asked and came closer. The redhead sighed.

"It's the shoes, I don't… I can't…" Couldn't the earth just open up and swallow him? Brown eyes looked at him for a moment before their owner seemed to understand his problem.

"Oh sorry I didn't realize…" Ken mumbled and kneeled in front of him. He quickly tied both shoes and rose again. "I'll show you how to do that later, okay?" Ran nodded and picked up his coat. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ken cursed his stupidity as they walked out. How could he have been so stupid?! He should have known that Aya, no it was Ran now, wouldn't be able to remember a simple thing as tying shoelaces. It suddenly dawned on Ken that they would have to teach Ran how to do a lot of things, like reading and writing. 

He sighed and twisted his fingers. The redhead was on square one, his mind completely blank due to his amnesia and only time would tell if he'd ever get his memory back. Ken stopped in front of Aya's, no damnit it was Ran, white porsche and waited for the redhead to catch up. Amethyst eyes took in the car but no recognition showed in them.

"Nice car," he said absently.

"Um it's eh your car actually," Ken mumbled and unlocked the doors. "Hope you don't mind me borrowing it but I figured it would be better than my motorcycle." Ran blinked at him.

"Mind? Why would I mind if you borrowed my car?" he shrugged and got in. Ken closed the door and walked over to the other side. 

"Aya would kill me if I had so much as looked at his car without asking first," he sighed to himself and took his seat behind the steering-wheel. Nervously he started the car and glances at the redhead.

Ken didn't like to drive the porsche since it had a temper but even more so because he was worried that he would put a dent in it which of course would be the end of his life, or it would have been at least. Now he had a strong feeling that Ran wouldn't even care.

~TBC~

Poor Aya um Ran he's got complete amnesia. What's wrong with Ken and Yoji?? And what is it that Yoji knows about Aya that the others don't? Ja/Atsureki


End file.
